Fortissimo
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: Nora y Patch se han trasladado a las frías costas del noreste de España después de que pasaran unos treinta años de la guerra entre los ángeles caídos y los nefil. En una de sus salidas, encuentran a un ángel que acaba de caer: Esther. Pero, al contrario que los demás, ella siente todo con una desmesurada intensidad, en lugar de no sentir nada, y tratan de buscar una explicación.


**PRÓLOGO: Caída**

Fue solo un momento, pero no le hacía falta ver más para saber lo que estaba pasando. Un enorme meteoro, como una pequeña estrella moribunda, cayó casi en llamas desde el cielo, en una turbulenta nube de zafiro y rojo, para ir a estrellarse junto a la costa de la ciudad. Cogió la motocicleta, y arrancó veloz hacia ella, buscando el puerto. A medida que se iba acercando a la zona de impacto, se apresuró a borrar mentes humanas, y confundir a los nefil. Solo faltaba que todos llamaran a la policía o a emergencias, y que éstos se presentaran allí, como si supieran qué hacer.

Dejó la motocicleta oscura en la primera plaza libre que encontró, y corrió a la orilla tan rápido como le fue posible. La marea seguía baja, pero aún no estaba completamente retraída, por lo que cubría aún la mayor parte del suelo fangoso, cubierto de algas húmedas de un color verde muy saturado, aún en la noche, que te hacían resbalar si no ibas con cuidado.

Mientras corría por aquella resbaladiza superficie, escuchó, no sin cierto alivio, como la gente empezaba a dispersarse, y comentaba, curiosa, que los medios no habían avisado de la lluvia de estrellas aquel mediodía.

Se lanzó al agua sin pensar, y el helor oceánico le entumeció momentáneamente los músculos, hasta que comenzó a nadar a largas y fuertes brazadas hasta la zona donde un cuerpo flotaba inerte boca abajo. Con la experiencia de varios siglos, recogió con destreza las largas plumas blancas que flotaban sobre el agua -y que empezaban ya a oscurecerse por el suave plumón de la base-, separando las de las gaviotas y sus pollos, y se las fue agrupando hasta aguantarlas todas juntas en la boca.

Eran cinco. Cinco bonitas y largas plumas que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, y se le metían por la nariz, tentándolo a estornudar. Sacudió la cabeza, y el pelo mojado se le apartó de los ojos. Cogió aire, y se sumergió un instante. La presión del agua congelada le instaba a salir a la superficie, pero él era dueño de su cuerpo y de su mente. Él se dominaba. Podía soportar unos segundos de hielo en el cerebro.

Con los fuertes brazos, que ya tenían la carne de gallina, dio la vuelta el cuerpo, y lo rodeó con los brazos. Era una chica. Una chica joven. Hijos de puta.

Oprimió su pecho con fuerza, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que la joven, con los labios azules y unas grandes ojeras liliáceas vomitó toda el agua salada que tenía dentro, y comenzó a toser. Congelada por el frío y la humedad, cerró los ojos y se desmayó.

El repentino peso muerto le cogió completamente desprevenido, y estuvo a punto de soltar las plumas de la boca para coger aire antes de hundirse, pero eso no llegó a suceder. Con paciencia, sabiendo que a veces era más rápido hacer las cosas despacio y bien a la primera, que rápido y bien a la decimoquinta, soltó a la chica con cuidado, y la sujetó entre sus piernas, manteniendo su cabeza fuera del agua todo cuanto le era posible, y una vez se aseguró de que no se hundiría, comenzó a nadar a crol de espaldas.

Dejaron atrás rápidamente la ría, y cuando salieron del agua, se apresuró a sacarla a rastras, y tenderla en la ridículamente pequeña franja de arena seca, fina y muy agradable al tacto, pero muy engorrosa porque se pega a todas partes y es difícil de secar. La chica seguía pálida, con la boca azul por el frio, y sin pulso aparente. Se inclinó sobre ella, y apretó la oreja contra su pecho, intentando escucharle el corazón. Cuando comprobó que era incapaz de escucharlo, maldijo.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en sus pantalones, y respondió de inmediato, sorprendiéndose de que aún funcionara (le agradecería más tarde a su chica que lo convenciera por comprarse un móvil resistente al agua en lugar de uno resistente a golpes y otros símiles), y refunfuñó.

- Hola, nena. Estoy en la ría deportiva… Ha habido un problema… plumífero –dijo, en medio de un gruñido, porque aún sostenía las plumas en la boca. Se frotó las manos, entumecidas del agua helada, y procedió a realizar el famoso masaje cardíaco. Uno, dos, tres, aire; uno, dos, tres, aire -. Creo que esta vez es distinto –replicó, contestando rápidamente, con un ligero jadeo, concentrado en lo que hacía. Si aplicaba demasiada fuerza, le fracturaría las costillas, y podía atravesarle un pulmón -. No sé en qué sentido, exactamente… es una impresión que tengo. Este no es su estilo habitual. Es demasiado descuidado. No les han borrado la mente a los mundis… ven a buscarme con el Guardian, y la llevamos a casa… a lo mejor no sale de ésta, pero prefiero…

La chica jadeó y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, unos ojos grises y tormentosos, y la melena pelirroja, desparramada alrededor de su cabeza en un amplio abanico anaranjado, tembló cuando tosió, y se llenó aún más de arena.

- Ahora nos vemos. Trae el coche, rápido –dijo al teléfono. Luego colgó, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de los pantalones de nuevo. Se inclinó, y cogió la cabeza de la chica para mantenérsela en alto y que no se ahogara. Mientras tosía, advirtió que las mejillas habían cogido algo de color, y que tenía el rostro cubierto de pequeñas pecas rojizas.

- Eh ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? –la sacudió con suavidad.

La chica lo miró, y se golpeó la nariz con el pequeño colgante de plata que le caía del cuello, balanceándose lentamente como un péndulo. La gente, arriba, en el paseo, se asomaba y comentaba, entre molesta y divertida, que se buscaran una habitación. Él se dio cuenta de la impresión que daban (dos adolescentes tendidos sobre la arena, un viernes por la noche, a principios de verano, cerniéndose el uno sobre el otro), pero no podía apartarse. Que pensaran lo que quisieran. Estaba salvando una vida.

Después de estornudar de forma repetida (fue entonces cuando reparó en que estaba desnuda, y se apresuró a cubrirla con su camiseta), la chica le miró a los ojos, una mirada fija y firme que le relajó ligeramente, ya que ahora era menos probable que pudiera desmayarse o morir. Abrió los labios, y, temblando, dijo su nombre con una voz clara y grave, con los dientes castañeando de frio.

- Esther.

_"¿Estás bien, va todo bien? Y el ángel, ¿se encuentra bien?"_, la voz de su chica irrumpió en su cabeza, y él se afanó por levantarla y pasarle la camiseta húmeda por encima de la cabeza. Se la colgó al hombro, y tiró de ella hacia el coche, con paciencia. Cuando llegó arriba, una chica de cabello cobrizo, vaqueros, piel ligeramente bronceada, y camiseta deportiva corría hacia ellos. Le dirigió una extraña mirada al chico, que se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando, aunque sin abandonar su gesto serio, y entre ambos metieron a la chica en el coche. En cuanto tocó el asiento, ésta se desmayó, y tuvieron que ponerle el cinturón como pudieron (levantar un peso muerto rara vez resulta fácil), y ella se sentó junto a Esther para asegurarse de que no se lesionaba.

El chico condujo deprisa pero con precaución, y no tardaron en llegar a una casita rústica, con las paredes cubiertas de piedras planas de color oscuro, el tejado de pizarra largo hasta el suelo, como si fuera un libro caído con el lomo hacia arriba, y un extenso jardín con un pequeño acceso al bosque de la parte de atrás. La chica miró a Esther, semiinconsciente, y no pudo evitar pensar que parecía una sirena. Le apartó el pelo de la cara, y se la cargó en vilo con sus nuevas fuerzas sobrehumanas. Cerró la puerta trasera del coche con un pie, y apoyó al ángel inconsciente contra su pecho, a ver si así conseguía calentarla un poco. Estaba fría como un cristal.

_"Fría como una estrella"_, no pudo evitar pensar él, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de su chica. "_Su nombre. Significa estrella."_

_"¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer con ella?",_ preguntó la chica, mientras su novio le abría la puerta de la casa y la hacía pasar primero, antes de cerrar la puerta con llave y encender la calefacción de una de las habitaciones, y abrir el agua caliente de la ducha.

_"Cuidar de ella. No le serán fáciles estos primeros días… Aunque si no quieres, Ángel, no tenemos por qué hacerlo. Podemos llevarla a un refugio…"_

El chico se quitó de la boca el manojo de cinco plumas, ahora azul zafiro, y las guardó en un cajón bajo llave, donde también guardaba la suya, negra, larga y brillante. Un cajón a prueba de incendios.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

_" No pienso dejarla a su suerte. Simplemente es que no sé que tengo que hacer."_

El chico sonrió.

_"Un baño con agua caliente estaría bien. Y luego habría que dejarla descansar."_

_"Yo lo haré. Tú… prepárale una habitación"._

_"Está bien, Ángel. Nos vemos luego."_

El chico se separó de su chica y del ángel inconsciente, y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones inferiores. Sacó unas mantas y unas sábanas de uno de los armarios, y preparó la cama con eficiencia y rapidez, frunciendo el ceño y pensando en lo extraño del asunto. Había algo que le llamaba enormemente la atención en la caída de Esther, y no lograba saber qué era…

Fue entonces cuando escuchó los gritos.


End file.
